Since it is facile for H2 to be exploded in air so as to cause serious damages to human's lives and estates. Thus, it is import to detect hydrogen gas in daily life, industrial production and so on. There are electrochemical sensor, gas sensor of catalytic combustion, infrared sensor, semiconductor gas sensor and the like which can be used to detect hydrogen gas. The electrochemical sensor is disadvantageous for easy to poison. The infrared sensor is disadvantageous for its high cost and not easy to carry. The gas sensor of catalytic combustion is disadvantageous for its poor selectivity. The semiconductor gas sensor utilizes adsorption and reaction between the gas and the semiconductor sensitive material so as to changes the electronic property of the gas and detects such a change to identify and defect the concentration of the gas. The semiconductor sensor is easy to be manufactured and is in a low cost. However, most of the semiconductor gas sensors are based on semiconductor and metal oxide, generally should be operated at a higher temperature, and has a poor selectivity. Thus, it is important to utilize other techniques such as doping to improve its property.
NiO is one type of semiconductor oxide with an excellent property and has a good property which it is used to detect gases such as Co, H2 and the like. When the dimension of NiO is in range of nanometers, its sensitivity would be improved due to its ratio of surface area and volume and the operating temperature can be decreased. A reasonably doped sensitive film of NiO greatly improves sensitivity and stability of the gas sensor for the gas such as CO, H2 and the like. Especially after being doped with Pt, the sensitivity and selectivity of the sensor for H2 may be greatly enhanced due to catalytic action of Pt.
Consequently, researches on sensitive wire of NiO doped with Pt make a positive effect on the researches and industrial production of the sensors.